Just Mario
"Just Mario" by Ubisoft Meets Nintendo is featured on Just Dance Wii and ''Just Dance 3'' (as a Wii exclusive DLC). Appearance of the Dancer This dancer is in a Mario costume. Mario wears his trademark red hat with his trademark 'M' on it, red shirt, blue overalls with golden buttons, white gloves (his right glove is colored yellow-orange for motion controller guidance reasons), and brown shoes. When entering underground later in the routine, his overalls turn red and his shirt turns white, thus being his fire flower suit. Background There are 3 backgrounds, all inspired from Mario levels: the first is a green plain with many Koopas and other Mario enemies, and a star that makes Mario accelerate; then an underground level where Mario becomes Fire Mario and he shoots fire balls, until an enemy hits him; and then the end of the level, with the famous tower with the flag. Gold Moves There are four gold moves for this routine, all of which are the same: All: Jump while punching the air, like you are hitting a Coin Block. JMGM1.jpg|All Gold Moves JM GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * At the end of the song, the flags of the castle have written the abbreviation "JD" on them, but at the end of the "game," the flags return to their original state. * This is the first song from a popular game to be on Just Dance. It is followed by ''Tetris'' on ''Just Dance 2015'', ''and ''Balkan Blast Remix ''on ''Just Dance 2016. ** This is the only one of them to be a console exclusive and DLC. * In ''Just Dance Wii'', this has to be unlocked by playing all the other songs. * This is the first time the creators recycled a song from a Japanese game of the series and put it in a European/American game. ** However, this is most likely the only time this will happen. * Mario's red hat appears on all the pictograms for the entirety of the routine, a feature that has not been seen in other routines. * When you unlock it on Just Dance Wii, the game will make a 1-UP sound and the ? Block icon gets replaced by a Super Mario icon, which is completely different from the Just Dance 3 icon. **Also, before pressing the A button to start, typical Mario sounds (like his voice, the jump sound and the coin sound) can be heard, even though the initial screen displays only the "Main Menu" of the game. ***Additionally, the menu will redirect the player to Koi no Dial 6700 instead of Won't Be Long when unlocked. * This is the only DLC on Just Dance 3 to not be available for the PS3. * Just Mario was released in December 14, 2011 on Just Dance 3 for the Wii to celebrate Mario's 25th anniversary. * This is first routine in Just Dance to have a coach with a name. * The coach has an avatar which was found in the files of Just Dance 2016 that cannot be accessed. The avatar was found in some folders with in the names of the said folders, suggesting that to unlock the avatar, the player would need to place an Amiibo on their Wii U Gamepad in order to unlock the avatar. ** The avatar can also be found in the website archives in the official Just Dance website.Mario Avatar link page Gallery Justmariojdwiimb.png|''Just Mario'' Justmario.jpg|''Just Mario'' 0260.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 (Files) Videos Super Mario Bros. Original Theme by Nintendo Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Nintendo Just Dance Wii Just Dance 3 Ubisoft meets Nintendo - Just Mario References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Cutscenes Category:Console Exclusives Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Jérémy Paquet